Lakeview sector
The Role-playing thread, Superhero101 and Superhero102, takes place in a made-up zone of Paragon City called Lakeview. Lakeview is placed on an island off the coast of Paragon, with a bridge going to the Mainland. Overview Within the center of this zone is the prestigious school for in-training superheroes, Golden Eagle High School as well as standard tram stations to quickly transport citizens to other parts of Paragon City, restaurants, stores and an Icon so students can put together a costume for superhero-ing. Outside the school are many restaurants, with the faux-latin fast-food “restaurant,” El Super Mexicano, dominating. There is also a popular little burger joint about a mile away. Unique to the Lakeview sector of Paragon is a gang of Freaks known as Divine Freaks who are Freakshow that deal in arcane artifact dealings. The Main Street There is Main Street, and then there was The Main Street. In Lakeview, the latter was actually started at seventh and Bassanio Ave. For the next six blocks until you hit the intersection at 13th Street. Close to the public docks, this stretch of land used to be the main hub for the Lakeview fishing community, selling supplies and eateries to support the workers. Times changed and most of the fishing moved to bluer waters, and for a time the only thing done was a little plaque and the ubiquitous title of ‘Historic District’. In the late 80s, a community group fought off an attempt to renovate the buildings to make way for a seaside tourist trap. While the corporate interests remain, the old brick buildings with glass store fronts and wooden signs are the dominate site. The view of Paragon City’s skyline and the pleasant ocean ambience slowly drew in Restaurateurs and then window shopping enterprises converted Bassanio Ave from a dying footnote of American history to a thriving locally owned business community. Three fast food restaurants, (Up Up and Away Burger, El Mexicano, and Hero Sandwich) compete for the quick dollar while Gino’s Italian Bistro competes with Boulder’s BBQ for the upscale diners. (Under Construction is an as yet unnamed Mediterranean eatery) Nearby, but off street are the Peking Moon Chinese cuisine, Pirate Pizza, and a twenty-four hour family restaurant, Faros. Three Bars are found, a Sports bar, a Pub, “The Main Exchange” and a slick modern bar that changes owners and names every few years mostly due to loss of its liquor license as the Lakeview Council won’t approve a license for a nightclub, and it insists on acting like one. Currently, it is named Eternity, and the owner is arguing the case with the City. Most of the shopping to be found on Bassanio are small family owned shops, which offer a much personalized experience, including a large used bookstore, two fashion boutiques one of which serves as an alternative to Icon’s monopoly on super hero fashion: Luminous, a model hobby shop, a comic & game store, a computer shop, florist, a wedding planner, a music store that primarily sells LPs, but indulges plebeians with CDs and a selection of portable music players, owned by a burnt out Rocker Superhero (Guitar Blast/Axe Mastery) and a grocer who specializes in local organic food. Unable to completely foist off the glitz of corporate America, there are also a few modern clothing outlets that are popular among the youth, a chain coffee shop, and a movie rental place. Regularly patrolled by PPD, the street kept mostly clear of the obvious troublemakers, but PPD can’t be everywhere. It is suspected that three businesses are secretly owned and operated by Superheroes, ((and one other is a front for a villain/villain group if someone wants to claim it)) But Luminous is owned by a Peacebringer, Pearlescent, Boulder of Boulder’s BBQ is a retired Super (Stone/Stone Tank).